


The Strongest Shinobi

by raafe



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hero Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya is an Uchiha, Mangekyou Sharingan, Maybe - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Significant Other, Midoriya is good at cooking, OOC Midoriya Izuku, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rare Pairings, Sage Mode (Naruto), Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sharingan, Strong Midoriya Izuku, but he’s still cool as hell with chakra, kurama likes uchihas, ”Hn”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe
Summary: Chakra, unusable ever since generations of damaged chakra coils were passed down in the genes. The only ones unaffected? The original clans of Konoha. This made chakra a myth now, most people knowing of it brushing it off as impossible. Very few clan members from every clan exist now in the world. Most clans barely stable enough to be living.Izuku Midoriya Uchiha, the last Uchiha in the Uchiha clan, is also the Nine Tails jinchuriki. In the the world alone due to his parents death, he has no one else to rely on, besides his best friend, Kurama.Watch as one of the last Jutstu users in the world climb through U.A, making new friends, and becoming the number 1 hero (and maybe fine some love) in the world!(Changed summary at december 1st, 2020)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, picked her first but people voted for momo, rip to kendo though, whatever! - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Strongest Shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loses someone but gains someone in the same day

I am so so so so so sorry for not uploading in months, I just started middle school this year and with the pandemic it’s been chaotic. i found no time to do fanfics (besides those little on shots). I’ve been trying to get used to hybrid learning so I’m really sorry for my uploading schedule to be garbage.   
  


Sorry if there’s an punctuation error, I didnt read my chapter over, plus I rushed the last part a lot because I just wanted to post a chapter, I hope it’s good!

——————————————————————————————————

  
“M-mom!” a 7 year old Izuku cries as he tries to lift the rubble out the , “I can’t leave you here! Please! Let me save you!”

“I’m sorry Izuku! I’m sorry!” Inko screams out sobbing, “You have to leave the compound now, grab all the scrolls you can and run! TAKE MY EYES IZUKU YOU HAVE TO!!” she says as her voice gets more wobbly by the second.

Suddenly, a voice appears above all the rubble body arched in an intimating stance, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can finally get the Eternal mangekyo sharingan I so wished to desire dear Inko, your eyes have so much potential.” A devious figure drawled.(inko activated her Mangekyo Sharingan by seeing his own parents killed in front of her because of a villain attack). Midoriya and his mom felt fear crawl upon their body, devouring it by the second. They both wanted to say something but couldn’t, fear struck their body in place. But, Inko broke the ice.

“Izuku run now! Take my eyes!”

“NO I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE MOM!”

“IZUKU, DO IT NOW YOURE THE LAST UCHIHA LEFT IN THE KEEP THE LEGACY ALIVE, IZUKU.”

Izuku, hesitated for a good few seconds letting tears pour down his face, before reluctantly nodding, understanding the situation, started molding chakra in his fingers, making them claw like shaped. Getting teary eyed, he hesitates, but preserves. Izuku started the process and started to take her eyes out of her eye sockets goriely.

He cringes the whole way through the process. After what felt like forever, he finally took out one eye and started working on the next eye. After what felt like another century Izuku took out her next eye. Inko whispers, blood pouring out of his eyes, “Good job Izuku, I love you'' before he ran away to get all the scrolls his little hands could carry. Before he leaves, he says one last thing to his mother more like a whisper that she couldn’t hear. An, “I love you,” then a horrid scream fills the atmosphere then blood spews everywhere. His blood ran cold and his entire mind went wild. His breath was all over the place, rigid, unorganized, and heavy. His mind was a fuzz and his heart rate was beating like crazy. Vision, distorted through tears and sobs. Unable to make any words on just what he heard.

He runs as fast as he can to the company and gets all the necessities he needs. He places all his important things into a storage scroll, not wasting any of his time or breath on useless things such as toys or drawings. He darts his eyes around the place, looking everywhere for a jar. An important jar that was only there for emergencies. After 15 seconds, running, skidding, and dodging from all the debris, searching through all the belonging he has , he finds it.

He grabs a jar full of yellow like liquids and places his mom's eye on it, dropping it down from a decent length making the liquid splash onto his fingertips. The liquid was cold, hardened, at most importantly? Bloodied from his mom's blood. It stained his skin, sticking there for probably a prolonged time.

Then, without noticing it his eyes spin uncontrollably with no signs of stopping. His eyes took a pure red background. His black pupil was still there, but around the pupil, was one black circles with claws shaped on the side. A small faint black outline on the two dots stood circled his entire pupil and there, he awakened the

Sharingan

He bottled up the jar with the lid and streams of salty tears were dropping down on the lid. He stood there for a moment, allowing more tears to drop down on the jar, limbs going limp, and mind still numb. He shook his head making a few tears fly from his face and dropping onto the once nicely wooden floor, to a war zone of broken wooden floor.

He heard the same noise that killed his mother, yelling threats, rants, and insults towards the little boy. His heart beat went faster and blood was pumping at inhumane speeds. He grabs his storage scroll and jar and runs to the nearest exit.

He got outside and the air was frozen, making small puffs of smoke whenever Izuku breathed out. Water was drizzling from the clouds and blood lust filled the air. He stumbles as he walks down the stairs as fast as he can, trying to avoid the debris towards the descent. The remaining Uchiha reached the end of the stairs and took a small glance at his old home. He looks back with no intention of going back. 

And runs.

The green mop head boy ran, he ran faster than he has ever run without not even trying to slow down his pace. Just the exposure of the low temperature was making his cheeks and ears red just exist there. His hands felt so numb he probably can’t even clench a fist in frustration or anger.

After 10 minutes Midoriya could still run, probably for around 3 minutes more, physically, he was doing good so far but mentally, he couldn’t handle it. He collapses on the muddy grass and starts crying and shouting. He starts crying and shouting about everything that just happened in the past hour so far. How life was so unfair to him. After another 10 minutes, he finally composed himself a bit, no shouting, no crying, just sad whispering and sobs fill the air in the forest around him. All he was doing was thinking in his thoughts, circulating around his head.

  
  


His mom is gone

He’s lost

Everyone in the clan is dead

He has no home

His dad is nowhere to be seen

He’s alone

  
  


Izuku wakes up in an unfamiliar place and starts panicking. He looks around the place and sees he’s on a 2 inch long of water up his ankles. He looks some more and sees multiple hallways in one hallway. A growl appears on his left making it echo throughout hallways, the sound bouncing all around him echoing through Midoriya's ears. 

His body, struck in fear and doesn’t know what to do but eventually, he stands up, albeit a bit shaky. He walks causticoulsy throughout the halls working his way through the voice. Water splashes on top of each other making sound due to his uncoordinated walking which worries his. 

Though his chakra control isn’t perfect, he puts chakra on his feet allowing them to his body to stay on top of water to conceal his sound or precedence. He stumbles around on the water either tripping, falling, or even falling on to his knees every few steps above the water. Chakra wavers under his feet in fear of being caught due to his clumsy mistakes.

After a few more minutes of walking in fear, he reaches a big red gate, filled with hundreds of wide red piliers about 5 feet each pillar. Each made with such delicateness, it looked impossible to get a splinter. The pillars were painted perfectly with no showing of tints of yellow of regular oak wood. He stares in amazement of the masterpiece but immediately falls into dread when he sees it.

A bright orange fox appeared from the shadows, seemingly out of nowhere. Multiple tails followed behind the fox moving graciously, swaying side to side. Though gracious, the tails were not as high as Midoriya thought it could be and he thought it could go higher. He looked up at the fox's head and the same fear he felt at the beginning, was back throughout his body. The red eyed fox looked down at the last Uchiha. It wasn’t sadness or anger but it was

Pity

The fox started talking, “Hello, my name's Kurama, or formally known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune,” the fox stared at Midoriya before continuing on, “I’m your tailed beast and you’re my jinjuriki.” Midoriya froze still, frozen like ice in his body. He wanted to speak, argue, or say anything! But he couldn’t, his mouth couldn’t formulate anything, just silent, scared hums. 

“T-th-that ca-n’t b-be it!” The freckled boy started saying finally, “M-my mom-mommy wou-would’ve s-said so!” His voice crackling up by the second. “P-plus, I-t wa-s s-aid th-at a-all th-the T-tail- taile-d b-beas-ts g-got se-nt to S-six Pa-Path S-sa-Sage! Y-you’r-e f-fake! (god that was annoying as hell to write)” he squeaked.

Kurama's face changed to a pity look, to a soft kind look in an instant. “That was just a rumor from my father that spread to protect my Jinjuriki from all the people that wanted my power,” he started saying, “Though it is mostly true, all my brothers and sisters got to go play with my old man but he told me to stay here in the human world,” he growled which scared the young jinjuriki but the tailed beast immediately trying to sooth him down.

Minutes. It took minutes for the orange skin colored beast to calm Izuku down from the new information. He stood up from the water shaken, but otherwise fine. “H-hey,” which catches the potent attention of the fox, “I-s it f-fine if I-I can call you K-Kura instead o-of Kurama?”

‘Kura’ just chuckled slightly before nodding a yes. “Of course you can Kit!” Midoriya just stood there before brightening up from the nickname. “K-Kura! C-can I open y-your seal? You l-look lonely t-there!” Kurama shook a sad no before answering. “Sadly, you probably won’t be able to handle my large amounts of chakra before losing all control ( dunno if this can actually happen in naruto but let's just go with it.”

“Alright then!” The green haired boy suddenly said, startling Kurama, “I’ll train hard enough to handle your powers!” Kurama just laughed, causing tremors of water, not even bothering Midoriya. After a few more minutes of small talk including him about being an Uchiha, the young boy started fading a white, whipping away in whiteness. Scared, he yelped, “KURA!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!”

Though they’ve only just Ed started talked to each other, the strongest tailed beast knew he’d protect the innocent child no matter what, even if he cost his life. He started preparing a tailed beast bomb, gathering chakra in a deeply concentrated area before immediately in case an intruder breached his seal. But immediately stopped laughing before realizing the reason the 7 year old was in panic, “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ITS FINE, YOU'RE JUST WAKING UP.”

This calmed him down enough to say, “H-Hey Kura? Will we see each other again?,” he questioned. He was scared, losing another lost one after already losing his loving parents just a few hours ago. The old fox just gave a simple nod making him smile. “O-Okay! Thank you for everything! I’ll make sure to train as much as I can to help control your power,” he said valiantly with no signs of breaking the promise. “Bye Kura!” the last Uchiha screamed before fading away into the air and waking up in the real world. 

He stood up, brushing off the dirt off his clothes. The sun rays striking his eyes brightly as he stood up from the ground. He rolled up his sleeves, looked upwards, and screamed. He swore he’d take revenge on his mother on whoever killed her. He’ll become,

The Strongest Shinobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I’m going to make him like a tsurende sauske, just minus the “kill everyone who is connected to my parents death” thing or like a really sad, sometimes happy tsurde naruto who doesn’t care about revenge and just wants a justified death for his parents. I’m leaning towards the tsurede sauske just because sadness or happiness are polar opposites. If you want one or the other, just comment your opinion


End file.
